


Load Failed

by Mai8Torch



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mai8Torch/pseuds/Mai8Torch
Summary: Have you ever saved a video game when you meant to reload the level? Not fun. Now, imagine that in real life.





	Load Failed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caretaker of the Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Caretaker+of+the+Ruins).
  * Inspired by [Caretaker of the Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/433229) by Peppermintbee (Minty), Eruto (aka: Nochoco) and Ellipsis.. 



It was the middle of summer in the underground, not that the seasons made much of a difference down here. However, the four main regions often reflected the seasons Chara remembered from their time on the surface. Sitting in Hotland, the human read their book they had found in Waterfall dump just two days earlier. Their mind flickering between the botanical encyclopedia, and the GameStation Portable they were going to give Asriel on his birthday next week.

 

It was rare to find quality electronics that the humans above discard, let alone one with as many games loaded as this one had. Chara considered themself very lucky. This will be the first birthday celebrated by the young couple since starting their relationship. They wanted to make it worthwhile for Asriel.

 

He meant so much to them.

 

Despite not truly realizing it.

 

Chara was suddenly shock from their thoughts as their phone rumbled in their pocket. “Odd. Asriel usually sleeps in till noon on the weekend.” They muttered to themself as they retrieved their phone.

 

The screen illuminated with a notification from UnderNet; Napstablook updated their status.

 

“What is this?”

 

Quickly unlocking their phone, they logged in and read Napstablooks message.

 

oh… something is in the ruins… it’s pestering everyone that gets near it…

i don’t think it’s a good idea to go near it… i think it fell in near the western gate…

oh… better find somewhere else to hang out today… oh…

 

There were already fourteen comments from other monsters, showing concern and intrigue. The status itself had been edited. Chara assumed based on the comments that it was changed from “someone” to “something”.

 

“About time.” They announced with a smirk. “The first soul since Dr. Gaster’s failure. Let us retrieve it.” Rising from their seat on the hot floor, Chara ran for the elevator to New Home, their paperback forgotten on the edge of the lava lake.


End file.
